Chichiri and the Chocolate Factory
by Li Mai
Summary: Yay! I found a golden ticket!
1. Part One

Chichiri and the Chocolate Factory  
  
By Li Mai  
  
Li Mai: Hello everyone and welcome to Chocolate and the Chocolate factory!  
  
Tasuki: What the *beep*, that's not the name! It's Charlie and the Chocolate factory!  
  
Li Mai: That's what I said and no cussing! This is Children's theater!  
  
Tasuki: *beep* *beep* *beep* you!  
  
Li Mai: Oh well. Now, for our story! You know everything that's been going on...you know, Willy Wonka had all this stuff happen and now he's having a contest...  
  
Friend Lindsey: That's right, a contest!  
  
Li Mai: Lindsey...you aren't in this!  
  
Friend Lindsey: Yes I am, Mrs. Casey said I was one of the narrators!  
  
Li Mai: Not in my story!  
  
Friend Lindsey: Fine! I don't care! *runs away*  
  
Tamahome: Can I come out yet?  
  
Li Mai: No!  
  
Tamahome: Wahh!!!  
  
Li Mai: Shut-up! We've had 4 of the golden tickets found, let's meet our lucky winners: Augutina Gloop, where are you Augustina Gloop?  
  
Miaka: I love to eat! I could eat all day! This golden ticket is my meal ticket to eat and eat and eat!  
  
Li Mai: Good job, Miaka, you memorized your lines!  
  
Miaka: What lines...?  
  
Li Mai: Err...our next golden ticket winner is Violet...I mean Victor Beauregarde, where are you Victor?  
  
Tamahome: I like to chew gum...and I like Miaka.  
  
Li Mai: That's not in the script!  
  
Tamahome: But I do!  
  
Li Mai: I don't care!  
  
Tamahome: *cry* *cry*  
  
Li Mai: and the third? Veruca...us Salt, where are you Verucaus Salt?  
  
Tasuki: I hate ya all and I'm a little brat, whine, whine, *beep* *beep*!  
  
Li Mai: No cussing and get the lines right! *throws cactus at Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: *Cactus hits him* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!*  
  
Li Mai: And our fourth, Mike Teavee.  
  
Chiriko: I want to watch television! I love gangsters, with their pistols and knuckle dusters, oh boy what I wouldn't give to be one!  
  
Li Mai: Chiriko, I love you. You memorized your lines.  
  
Chiriko: *runs and hides*  
  
Chichiri: Can I come out now, no da?  
  
Li Mai: No! Now the most important character of our story, Charlie Bucket. Charlie's a good boy.  
  
Chichiri: Yay, I'm a good boy, no da!  
  
Li Mai: I said you aren't on yet!  
  
Chichiri: No da?  
  
Li Mai: ......Now you're on.  
  
Chichiri: I found a golden ticket hooray!  
  
Li Mai: Good job.  
  
Miaka: Can we go eat chocolate now?  
  
Li Mai: You aren't going to a real chocolate factory.  
  
Miaka: You lied to me?  
  
Li Mai: ......Yes, I did.  
  
Miaka: Oh well, can I have chocolate.  
  
Tamahome: How about some white chocolate?  
  
Li Mai: Tamahome! This is a kid play!  
  
Miaka: I like milk chocolate better.  
  
Tasuki: Oh! Burn!  
  
Tamahome: I'm crushed! *cry*  
  
Li Mai: Whatever. Time for a 5 minute break! Now!  
  
Tasuki: This is *beep*!  
  
Li Mai: Shut-up you stupid baka!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Review for me to continue...hee, hee, hee 


	2. Part Two

Chichiri and the Chocolate Factory Part 2  
  
By Li Mai  
  
Li Mai: Welcome back! Wow, that break was long. So...as I was saying...  
  
Miaka: I got chocolate! *holds up chocolate bar* And it's white chocolate, 'cause Tamahome suggested I get white chocolate!  
  
Tamahome: That's not what I meant...*cry* *cry*  
  
Miaka: I don't care! *eats the chocolate*  
  
Li Mai: Stop interrupting me! Now, as I was saying, again...  
  
Tasuki: Spit your *beep* *beep* sentence out!  
  
Li Mai: Shut-up! And stop cussing! Now, Charlie was able to take a guest, so he took his Grandpa Joe...  
  
Mitsukake: ...  
  
Chichiri: Aren't you going to talk grandpa, no da?  
  
Mitsukake: ...  
  
Li Mai: Everyone was meeting at the chocolate factory. Mrs. Gloop...  
  
Yui: What?! I am not going to be Miaka's mother! I'm the same age as her!  
  
Li Mai: Not anymore! *zaps Yui with her magic power fan* *Yui gains wrinkles and grey hair*  
  
Yui: No! I'm old! *scream* And I'm that thing's mother! *points to Miaka who has eaten so much she's fat*  
  
Li Mai: Mrs. Beauregarde...  
  
Random fan girl: My Tamahome!  
  
Li Mai: Hey! I thought I was going to get Nuriko to play her!  
  
Random fan girl: Well...*hiss* not anymore! *screams and latches onto Tamahome*  
  
Li Mai: Okay then...well, then we have, now, Mr. and Mrs. Salt...  
  
Hotohori: Woohoo! I'm rich, like I am in real life...but I'm not old and ugly, which I'm not in real life either!  
  
Nuriko: Thank you random fan girl! I get to be Hotohori's wife now! *giggle*  
  
Random fan girl: *snarl* MY TAMAHOME!  
  
Tamahome: MIAKA!  
  
Miaka: Shut-up! I'm trying to eat!  
  
Tamahome: *cry* *cry*  
  
Tasuki: *beep* *beep* *beep* they are not my parents!  
  
Li Mai: Stop it! And yes they are! *hits him with stuffed Hamtaro*  
  
Tasuki: That didn't hurt mah!  
  
Li Mai: *hits him with a Ford truck*  
  
Tasuki: *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Ford Truck: *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
Li Mai: And who is our last family, you ask? Well, Mr. and Mrs. Teavee!  
  
Amiboshi: This doesn't make sense!  
  
Suboshi: ...no comment.  
  
Amiboshi: He's my brother!  
  
Suboshi: ...which one of us is the Mrs.?  
  
Amiboshi: This isn't right!  
  
Suboshi: ...I like yoyos.  
  
Li Mai: Yes, you will make a fine couple.  
  
Amiboshi: What?!  
  
Suboshi: ...pickle?  
  
Chiriko: My parents are...uh...  
  
Li Mai: That's right! Now, all of you stand in a big clump over there in front of the chocolate factory! I have a surprise! Yui, it's your line.  
  
Yui: ...  
  
Li Mai: Yui do it now! *blows fire breath*  
  
Yui: Oh wow. Look it's Mr. Willy Wonka, I'm so happy.  
  
Li Mai: Okay, come on Mr. Wonka! *the giant doors open and out pops...*  
  
Nakago: All of you will be in my power for the rest of the day! HAHAHAHA!! And Victor...I'll be keeping a *special* eye on you! *winks*  
  
Tamahome: Oh Suzaku! Save me! *hides behind Miaka*  
  
Miaka: Tamahome, I'm trying to eat over here!  
  
Random fan girl: My Tamahome! *runs away with Tamahome*  
  
Li Mai: Hey! He's one of the main characters! Bring him back this instant! Tasuki go get him!  
  
Tasuki: Why the *beep* should I get the *beep* *beep*?!  
  
Li Mai: ...I hate you...  
  
Tasuki: Finally!  
  
Li Mai: ...I was lying.  
  
Tasuki: *beeeeeeep*!  
  
Chichiri: Since I am a good boy I will save him, no da!  
  
Li Mai: Good boy! Who's a good boy? You are! Yay! *pets Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: *trots off happily*  
  
Li Mai: Well, I'll let him go save Tamahome...see you soon...after he finds him...  
  
Amiboshi: This whole thing is wrong!  
  
Li Mai: Soon you'll have fire for hair and a bad mouth!  
  
Amiboshi: *looks at Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: What the *beep* do you *beep* *beep* want?!  
  
Amiboshi: Never mind...this is the best show ever...  
  
Li Mai: That's more like it. See you soon and happy holidays to one and all!  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
